


Connection

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Balanced sex, Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Femdom, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ren's hair, Soulmates, Student Council Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A moment or two in the student council room between Makoto and Ren.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here! And the first explicit story I ever wrote. Please be kind.

”You wanted to see me, Niijima-senpai?”

”Yes, Amamiya-kun”, Makoto replied, sitting on the table of the student council room. She had her legs crossed, the right knee on the left. No shoes. Both legs clad in black. That was Ren's favorite: he could see the shape of her foot. He raised his eyes, took off his non-prescription glasses, and smiled. The smile was barely perceptible — and by the glimmer in Makoto's crimson eye, just what she had wanted.

Ren took a look behind him and saw that the curtains truly were closed.

He returned his eyes to Makoto, who smiled back at him. First slightly. Then the sides of her mouths started twitching. And it was contagious: a wider smile warmed Ren's cool and they both burst out laughing.

”Let's drop the act, right?” he said. ”I'm sure you know how I adore you anyway.”

Makoto was red in the face and surprisingly bashful. Ren walked across the two meters that separated them. But he didn't quite touch her. He stood there and slowly took in what she looked like. Shujin skirt. Black tights. A white button-up shirt, not quite buttoned up. Hands on the table, right next to her hip. Long fingers with unpolished nails, their elegance and grace the only polish they needed.

And above all, her face, surrounded by the hair he adored. That in turn was held in place by her hairband, easily mistakable for her hair. Makoto's eyes were downcast, the cheeks red, and a wonderful smile blessed her small mouth. 

Ren just stood there. He could hear Makoto's breathing grow heavy. She couldn't sit still, and she opened her legs, keeping them still together. Then she looked at him. He was surprised by the lustful confidence in her eyes. She reached out her hand, took a hold of his lapel and pulled him close. They could feel each other breathe.

”But don't forget I'm still the student council president.”

Makoto pulled Ren's lips to her own. She nibbled the lower lip with her teeth and he let out a groan of pleasure. So he did like it. Good.

Ren put his hands on Makoto's face and caressed her. He guided his fingers towards her hairband and then felt her hands on his.

”No.” Makoto guided his hands behind his back. Her long fingers took a surprisingly tight grasp on his right wrist and pressed it against his lower back, the left hand held firmly between. She heard his pleasure again and felt his groin move towards him. So he liked this, too. And she was still kissing him.

She pressed her nails slightly into Ren's skin. He closed his lips on hers and groaned deeper, breathed deeper, begged for more in near silence. And with her left hand locking his hands in place, she had free rein.

Makoto opened her legs and pulled him closer with them. She crossed her legs behind his ass and Ren definitely enjoyed the tightening grip. Then, with her right hand, she moved her hand beneath his white cotton shirt. Her hand was hot to him; she felt the sweat on his toned abdomen. Makoto ran her finger up his skin, trying out what he thought about the touch of a nail — he loved it — and drew lines and circles and curves on his body. She felt around his abdomen, his sides, his lower back, and poking inside his pants to feel where his ass started. She felt around the mounds and she couldn't tell if the boy was in pain or felt deep pleasure. He couldn't tell either. He didn't want her to stop.

His pleasure aroused her, and she wanted some as well. With good fingerwork, she let go of his right wrist and transferred the grip to the left one. 

”My turn, loverboy. I want to feel you. Right now.”

At that instant, Ren's hand was on the back of her head and pulled it back. The firm neck with its soft skin was all there and Ren caressed it with his hot, wet lips. Makoto let out a sigh and he looked at her mouth, wanting to see it open and her bite her lower lip. As she did. 

”Yes.”

His mouth still explored her neck, but his hand ran down her back. He took her even closer by the waist and kissed lower. That was getting tough, with them being so close, so he let go with his hand and buried his mouth as down her neck as it could go with the shirt still there.

Makoto writhed and thirsted for his touch. She grinded herself against his legs and his groin.

Ren took the uppermost button on Makoto's shirt between his lips and used his teeth and his tongue to open it.

Makoto gasped in surprise at his feat and the sudden breath of air at her chest.

Another button. Ren feeling around her bra with his mouth. Makoto letting go of Ren's hand and inserting her middle finger between his buttocks, feeling her way halfway down. Hers, a firm grip on his ass; his, caressing the skin between her breasts with his mouth, making their way between the bra and the skin, teasing her.

Going further. Another button. And another. All gone. White shirt open, black bra covering her breasts he worshipped. He straightened up again, faces level. With his left hand, Ren took a hold of the back of her shirt and pulled it lower so that it would move her hands. She let him move them behind her back, bended a little backwards and supported herself with her hands. Ren used the shirt to hold them in place.

With his right hand, Ren took hold of Makoto's chin and said, ”Come here, cutey.” He kissed her on the mouth and she reeled in pleasure. But he wasn't done. At the same instant, he brought his hand down to her inner thigh, very high up the thigh, and let her feel the grip. 

”Closer. Closer.”

He probed with fingers, seeking out the parts at the thighs and the pubic mound that she liked. But that clearly wasn't enough. He inserted the fingers inside her panties and felt the hair there.

His own groin was pulsing inside his pants and he was breathing heavily. But it was her turn, and it was at least as pleasurable to him.

With a slight back-and-forth, back-and-forth movement his fingers crept down towards her slit. He probed around the hot skin and the hair, and then he felt her wetness. She let out a barely suppressed moan of pleasure when he briefly touched her clitoris. He parted the slit and wet his finger there. He felt around, teasing Makoto whose breathing was begging for more. He slid his middle finger downward, but also pressed it closer to her so that he was both touching her clit and making his way down. Makoto, then, took Ren's ear between her lips and breathed into it. Maybe trying to say something, but they didn't need words now.

Ren slid his middle finger inside her, curving it slightly. His palm cupped her mound and the bone where his finger joined the palm pressed against her clit. He slid the finger inside her and took pleasure in the warmth. He used it to open her up and then also slid another finger in her. She let out a gasp and had to suppress it by burying her mouth in his neck.

Ren curved his fingers and used the tips to seek out the spots that made her feel the most ecstatic. Once he had found what he thought was the best one, he placed the tips of the fingers there and placed the rest of his hand so that he could touch her clit as well.

She hadn't been touched like that before.

She pressed herself against him, and grinded, and begged for more with her hips. But he took control again by firm movements and gave her exactly what she wanted, pleasuring her with his palm, the length of his two fingers, and the fingertips. (He had clipped his nails in the morning just for the occasion.)

They... kept doing that. Ren using his fingers, Makoto trying her best to suppress her sighs and gasps and nascent yells and cries. She breathed through her nose and sometimes taking air with her mouth as well, letting go of his firm neck, now quite drenched.

It didn't take long for Makoto to come. She let herself fall down onto the table then and bit her hand to keep quiet. Ren almost lost his grip when Makoto pulsated around his fingers, almost crushed them inside her. He leaned with her, supporting himself with his left hand and still giving her pleasure with the right one. 

Makoto signaled with her own hand that it was getting too much. Ren pulled himself and his hand away, but left it inside the black tights. He twisted his hand, took a hold of the pantyhose with his left hand as well, and pulled them down to her knees. He surprised Makoto by breathing onto her and letting her feel his breath. By instinct, Makoto lifted her thighs and Ren touched her with his lips. Lightly. Makoto drew back and then eased herself closer to him. 

Ren opened his mouth and tasted her with his tongue.

”I like how you taste, Queen.”

With an audible gasp, her breathing grew heavier again. He placed his tongue on her clit and started caressing her. Slowly, slowly. She spoke.

”Please... Ren... do that... thing, with your fingers. Again. At the same time.”

He kept his tongue caressing her, but pulled back his chin so his fingers had more room. He opened the slit with a slow dip of his tongue and inserted two fingers inside her. Gently licking her clit he also curved his fingers in and started the slow rhythm. Makoto's legs took a tight grip around his head. Ren breathed in through his nose and enjoyed her taste, and felt her pleasure and strong spasms in his own body. They stayed there, losing all sense of time, and when she finally came again, he almost came with her just from sensing her raging pleasure.

She lay there. Took a hold of his hand, signalled him to slow down. Breathing heavily. Caressing his thick hair. Pulling it lightly, every now and then. Laying there, without time. Then, she directed the pull on his hair to the direction of her own head, and guided him with her hands. She wanted to taste what her own taste was like on his lips, and drank from it.

Then she groped around his belt and the button and the zipper.

”We are not done yet, Ren.”

She kissed Ren and with her right hand, took her hard cock in her fingers. She took it between two fingers and teased him until it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. Then she cupped him in her hand and started stroking him. Ren gasped, sighed, said yes, yes, yes, yes. 

She tried pressing lightly, then hardly. Longer strokes, shorter ones. She took a firm grip and took him near pain, and then loosened her grip and let the boy enjoy the relief.

Then, she felt around with her fingers and guided his cock inside her. He could feel her nails on his cock and on his balls and near his ass until the tip of his cock was inside her. She adjusted her hips. He used slow thrusts to make his way in. Good thing they had birth control taken care of. 

Once he was in, he let himself lay on her and without accepting objections, guided her hands to the sides of her heads and took them in his, fingers interlaced. He pressed them against the table as he moved inside her.

But she also wanted control. She used her hip and her muscles to halt him, and guide him, and hold him still. He was inside her and top of her, and she did the work now. That was new, as well. And quite ecstatic to Ren.

They kissed, held hands, communicated with their hips and thrusts and pushes and pulls. Eyes sometimes closed, sometimes looking at the lover's pleasure.

When Ren started panting, closing towards orgasm, Makoto opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. They kept eye contact and slowly, slowly, together, brought both of them to an immense climax. Makoto buried her nails in his hands, Ren pressed hers against the table, they kissed and bit and could barely breathe. Their bodies ached and they felt the hot sweat between them. The sweat from Ren's hair dripped to Makoto's lips and she tasted the salt.

They lay there, him still inside her and on top, then pulled himself out. He reached out for a Kleenex from his pocket and another and handed them to her. She kept them in place with her other hand and he lay next to her. Makoto turned to her side and was above him now, kissing his stomach, his thighs, his balls, his cock. She liked what it tasted like, and he got a final taste of the pleasure. She caressed him with her lips and tongue and mouth, slowly, with care, careful not to hurt him. He gasped, tensed up, breathed out, relaxed, let her please him.

Then she slowly came back to kiss him on the lips and they exchanged a slow, warm kiss. With all the time in the world. Kisses turning shorter, bodies relaxing. Caressing one another with their hands. Feeling the sweat. The muscles. Tickling. Drawing something on the skin with a nail.

Smiling, smiling. Eyes closed. Relaxed and safe. In the arms of a lover, of a soulmate.

”Stay here, Ren.”

”I'm not going anywhere.”

”I mean... always. Not just... now...”

Ren kept a pause, enough to build up tension, not quite enough to make her nervous.

”Now and forever, Makoto. I don't ever want to leave your side.”

They kissed softly, and held it. Even when they let go, they were so close to each other that the lips touched.

There, on the table of the student council room, feeling lucky that they had each other — and that everyone else, the janitor included, had already gone home — they both fell safely asleep,


End file.
